Secrets of chakra akeru search for power
the fog of battle deep in a trench near the borders of the sand nation lays a secret of old made by the first kazekage it is said to hold a power so fierce it is able to lay wast to nations.but in the shadows lays two members of akeru searching for this power will they find it or will death claim there souls. carefully walking on a narrow path on the side of the trench buddha looks down and says"watch your step even i cant help you much in this place."to his mask ally. Takuya turns his head toward his partner and says "ok i will" as he countinues to inch his way along the edge of the trench so he doesn't fall in but he makes sure to be careful. just then from the fare side of the of the trench a squad of sand ninja spot us making are way down and start to take scrolls out so for some kind of jutsu or summon. suddenly buddha feels a change of the are stream and looks around for any one that my have spoted them and yells "takuya look we been spotted there sand shinobi hurry we most get out of this location fast before they attack!"then using his shaping ability buddha forms a nice platfrom so they can run down the side of the wall and get to the floor of the trench. Takuya follows closley behind Buddha looking for the sand village ninja's that had spotted them but just as he began to look he saw them. just then seeing the mask ninja running the sand shinobi summon 3 of there custon puppets for war they look like mini tanks aimed for the 2 ninja using chakra for shells the puppets open fire on them with perfect aim. seeing the incoming fire buddha uses the air stream inside the trench to from a powerfull wall so they could make it to the end of the path.at the floor buddha says"takuya there will be a temple up ahead go on i'll be right along i need to stop the sand ninja so we can have an exit."with that said buddha taks off up the path again. Takuya wants to stay and help but he listens to his friend and starts on ahead he yells to Buddha "don't take to long ok". watching from a hidden location from above a temple guard lays in hidding to spring its trap on takuya as soon as he enters the temple. As Takuya got closer to the temple he began to feel uneasy he gegan to think that he wasen't alone but he countinued up to the temple door like Buddha had told him. then with no warning somthing large drop behind takuya and shoved him into the temple were the door slam shut sealing him inside a pure dark room. Takuya was caught off guard falling into such a trap he didn't know what to do now he couldn't see what he was doing so he pounded on the door hoping Buddha had finished the sand ninjas off and was coming to help him. then from the deep of the room a voice that takuya knows but cant recall says"you have awaken forces you know nothing of little ninja way are you here? Takuya turns toward the sound of the voice and says "i am here with my friend Buddha searching for something i have not been told of so i don't know why i am here". the voice starts to move like as its on the wind"this temple has the scroll of the first kazekage his power was powering for he was able to make the sand nation what it is today. Takuya gets angry and yells "i won't let that happen" he pin-points the voice and use's fire style:fireball jutsu to attack and shed some light on who it is. "i didn't know about the scroll i swear just let me go" Takuya said as he searched for the source of the voice in the temple he knew he had heard the voice before but he didn't know who it was. the voice stops for a sec and says "sorry young one i can no longer open the doors for there is an evil fare greater then any i have ever seen trying to get in this will be your grave i am truly sorry" "I don't plan on dying today" Takuya use's fire style:fireball jutsu and sends it toward the pin point of the voice and also to light the room to see who the voice belongs too and why he wants to kill him. seting the room a blaze takuya sees this target its a room full of vines with flowers on them as they ring you her voices from them many new and odd voics of other ninja it has eaten! just then an the door is smash open and buddha rushs inside with his golden chakra sword and says"need help takuya?talking to nothing is a bad habbit man were is the scroll?and why did you lock me out?" I didn't i was shoved into the temple by some random person from out of nowhere and i was looking for a exit the door was locked from the outside. looking around buddha says "what the hell theres nothing here why were you talking to your self i heared you from outside?your not nuts are you?"looking odd at takuya. Takuya began too worry and says "oh no i think there is a powerful genjutsu user that would explain it i'm not crazy" Takuya begins to look around for where the person might be. just then the plants start to sing all in the same voicee and the two ninaj's vison starts to go fuzzy buddha trys to break it but hes unable to get any of his chakra to work so the mud clone he had made to run in explodes then a gust of wind grabs you and pulls you out.(its buddha out side)"i thought it was a genjutsu so i had a mud clone go in and try to tempt it to act."says buddha as he picks up a scroll fom the ground and says"ok any ideas?" Takuya thinks what would help them but he couldn't think of anything "i don't know man there has to be a way" then he got an idea "maybe if you tell me what room the scroll is in i can use my hiding like a mole technique to tunnel under the floor to the room without getting hit by the genjutsu". buddha takes out the scroll and past it to takuya and says"lead on takuya this one is all your mission." Takuya looks at the scroll then use's hiding like a mole technique so he and Buddha can get to the scroll without getting hit by the genjutsu which Takuya hoped he would never have to face again. once in the next chamber takuya and buddha seethe scroll in the middle of the room buddha looks a round and says"keep your guard up man this room could be just a deadly as the last room.that most be one hell of a scroll to protect it like the first kazekage did." Takuya tries to sence if there are any traps set around but can't sence any but he turns to Buddha and says "maybe if you use your wind sphere we can get rid of any non-gengenjutsu type traps like trip wires or mines in the floor". then buddha grins and says"ok wind sphere jutsu 1 coming up."then taking 1 massive breath buddha holds the air for a sec and release it as a mssive vacuum sphere jutsu wriping apart 70% of the room and seting of 3 weapon traps and 1 gas trap."taking a step closer buddha feels a odd chakra flow from the scroll itself and he says"this dont feel right somthing is off." Takuya could feel it too but didn't know what it meant so he said "make sure to be careful we don't know what might wait for us let me go first" just to be careful Takuya creates four shadow clones and tells them to head toward the scroll at four different angles to make sure it was safe. as the 4 shadow clones walk closer you seethe room moving farther away from them then the clones are so tired they turn into a cloudl of smoke and vanish buddha looks at the room as its fixing its form and he says"im going to try somthing."then he throws a kunai at the scroll and as expected the room reacts and moves away from it then as the room turns back to normal buddha uses his secret jutsu to form a golden arm and grab the scroll before the room could react.grinning like a boy in a candy shop buddha says"very nice i was right lets get going." "yeah lets get out of here i don't like this place and i wonder why the kazekage went through so much trouble to protect this scroll" so Takuya follows Buddha out of the room. Once they are outside Takuya begins to think that they have been being watched the whole time that they were there. just then the trench starts to gather losts of wind and sand and buddha says"takuya we need to get out of here fast it looks like they had time to get out a message to the village kazekage."then with 10 hand signs buddha says" hang on takuya this is the only way out "then there bodys both started to turn to cubs and fall apart and once therre bodys were so small you coudl no longer see them they were transported back to the base.were buddha past out from the strain on his body of the jutsu. Takuya carrys Buddha to his room in the base and lays him on the bed so he could rest Takuya walks to his room and sits at his desk and waits for buddha to wake up while he is waiting Takuya hears a tiger roar outside near the base he runs out and finds a tiger with a letter in it's mouth "whats up fellow what is this" Takuya takes the letter and reads it. It was from his godfather in the land of moles telling him it was time to become kage